


Body Ain't Me

by licksehun



Series: siping sa takipsilim [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, M/M, fuck buddies, makalat, medyo angsty, tagalog smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: tulad ng sabi ni Pink Sweat$ sa kanyang kanta:Used to know you, but I don't know you nowEverything's getting so blurry nowVision hurting, I can't stand the look of you nowEverything's different..for Chanyeol, siya naman ang palaging “second choice” ni Baekhyun when it comes to love. Kapag wala na itong matakbuhan, siya ang sasalo. Pag tinalikuran na ito ng lahat ng pagkakataon, si Chanyeol ang nakahawak sa kamay niya upang ipaalala na may darating pang bukas para kay Baekhyun. But, palagi nalang ba siyang pangalawa?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: siping sa takipsilim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Body Ain't Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! isang upuan ko lang ito tinapos kaya sana magustuhan niyo pa rin. excused ko lang talaga yung kanta ni Pink Sweat$ para isulat 'to. charot! but mas maganda na habang binabasa niyo ang fic na 'to, pinapakinggan niyo ang Body Ain't Me on repeat. 
> 
> heto ang link ng [kanta.](https://open.spotify.com/track/7spvDU7GtiuZpe1FzDiGif?si=JoMdDwDiTfOcjHo2VMCsVw)
> 
> medyo bastos ang fic, di ko sure. pero sana ma appreciate niyo!  
> enjoy reading! ;-)

\--

Chanyeol can’t help but to sigh nang makatanggap siya ng text mula kay Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun:**

**San ka? Andito ako sa condo mo.** :

Nasa mall lang naman siya because he decided to get a haircut dahil ang haba na ng buhok niya at naiirita na siya sa buhok na humaharang sa kanyang mukha. 

No choice but to reply, si Baekhyun yan eh. 

**You:  
Pauwi na. Intayin mo ako d’yan. **:

Alam niyang kapag nalaman nanaman ito ni Sehun, mapapalo na talaga siya ng bote ng red horse sa ulo dahil sa tigas ng ulo niya. 

Pumupunta lang naman si Baekhyun sa condo niya if kailangan siya nito. Usually, ginagawa ito ni Baekhyun kapag natatapos na ang relasyon niya sa hook ups niya, minsan if he’s stressed out. Kaya lang naman pumupunta si Baekhyun sa kanya dahil gusto nito ilabas ang frustration niya sa sarili o sa naging hook ups niya- through sex. 

Eto lang naman ang alam na way out ni Baekhyun palagi to escape everything. After nun, wala na ulit. Hindi na ulit siya co-contact-in dahil wala na itong kailangan sa kanya. 

Siguro, nasanay nalang si Chanyeol sa ganitong set-up nila. For 2 years, palaging ganito. It feels like he’s settling for less, kaso wala naman din siyang magawa sapagkat may na-develop na siyang feelings for the latter. It sucks lang na si Baekhyun pa talaga ang natiyempuhan out of all people.

He ruffles his hair as he walks sa parking dala dala ang tinakeout niyang food from Wangfu. Nasaktuhan kasing wala siya sa condo nang pumunta si Baekhyun kaya hindi siya nakapagluto. 

It’s 9 pm, baka hindi pa iyon kumakain. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to take care of himself. Syempre, hindi man aminin ni Baekhyun ito, sa tagal nilang magkakilala alam na alam na ni Chanyeol ang bawat sikot ng bituka nito. 

Bago pa man sila makarating sa set up na ito, they were best friends. Cliché, oo. Pero doon talaga sila nagsimula. 

They’ve known each other for so long, kahit ang family nila ay magkakilala na. kung tutuusin, pareho silang pasado sa pamilya ng isa’t-isa, pero for Baekhyun- hindi niya kaya. Chanyeol is just a friend, nothing more. 

Nakatanggap naman siya ng tawag mula kay Baekhyun. Sakto, nasa tapat na siya nang kotse niya nang sagutin ang tawag.

“Where are you?” mahina ang boses ni Baekhyun. Mukhang nanood ito ng tv dahil may naririnig siyang ingay. 

“Pauwi na. wait lang.” usal ni Chanyeol as he settled himself sa upuan. Agad niyang nilagay into loudspeaker ang phone as he fished out his car keys from his pocket.

“can you run to the nearest store sa condo, chan? Wala ka ng lube dito. Chineck ko drawers mo.” Bulaslas ni Baekhyun mula sa kabilang linya.

“oh okay. Got it. May natira pa ata diyan sa 3rd drawer beside my bed, prep yourself now.” matigas na sabi ni Chanyeol na sabay sa pagtigas ng tite niya sa pagbitaw ng salita.

Baekhyun said “got it, daddy.” In a cute way, it doesn’t help. Gusto niya na umuwi. Gusto niya na makauwi. 

\--  
Marahang binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pintuan ng unit niya at ang tanging bukas nalang ay ang yellow lamp beside the sofa na nagsisilbing ilaw sa buong unit. 

His dick is twitching inside his pants dahil tigas na tigas na siya. While driving, hindi ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang telepono habang hinahanda ang sarili. Rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol ang bawat ungol na iginagawad nito sa kanya while saying his name.

“mmn… c-chan.. tangina..” hingal na usal ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s lewd voice is ringing inside Chanyeol’s ears. Mariin ang hawak at kapit sa manibela dahil nais na niyang makauwi. Hindi ibinaba ang telepono hanggang sap ag-apak ni Chanyeol sa condo. 

Inilagay niya muna ang dala niyang pagkain sa coffee table bago pumasok sa kwarto niya.

Alam niyang nandon si Baekhyun na nag-iintay sa kanyang pag dating. Ready to take his dick fully. 

Nang buksan ang pinto, sumalubong sa kanya si Baekhyun na nakahiga. He’s busy fingering himself with his 3 fingers habang nakasabunot ang isang kamay sa kanyang buhok and he’s moaning mess. Walang saplot. Magulo ang buhok.

Pinasadahan naman siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun nang makita siya sa pinto, ngumiti ito sabay bigkas ng “finally you’re home. Gustong gusto na kitang chupain.” 

Isinara ni Chanyeol ang pinto at unti-unting lumapit sa kama habang nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya at tuloy pa rin ang ginagawa sa sarili. 

Mariing hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya at marahas na ihinarap si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nakatayo siya sa tapat ng kama habang matalim ang titig.

“titigan mo ko habang nilalabas pasok mo ang daliri mo sa butas mo.” Chanyeol’s voice is husky, nakakalibog para kay Baekhyun. 

Ginawa naman niya ang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, mariin pa rin ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kanyang mukha while doing it.

Lewd noises spread around the room, titig na titig si Chanyeol sa kanya habang finifinger niya ang kanyang sarili. 

Baekhyun suddenly found his spot kaya napaungol siya ng malakas causing him to throw his head back dahil he’s brushing his fingers to his prostate. 

Habang ginagawa niya ito, agad sumampa si Chanyeol sa kama at yumuko sa dibdib ni Baekhyun. Inilabas ang dila at dinilaan ang utong ni Baekhyun na tigas na tigas na dahil sa lamig ng kwarto at dahil sa libog na nararamdaman. 

Sinisipsip, kinakagat, at pinaglalaruan ni Chanyeol ang utong nito habang si Baekhyun ay sarap na sarap sa kanyang nararamdaman.

“mmnh.. f-fuck. Sipsipin mo pa Chanyeol.” Hingal na usal ni Baekhyun. Pilit na idinidilat ang mga mata dahil sa sarap na naramramdaman niya.

“Excuse me?” inalis ni Chanyeol ang labi na nakalapat sa kanyang dibdib.

Baekhyun felt the shivers on his spine nang tinignan siya ni Chanyeol diretso sa kanyang mga mata. 

He knows Chanyeol well.. gustong gusto ni Chanyeol na nagmamakaawa siya para tirahin siya nito. Gustong gusto nito kapag nagmamakaawa siya na iparamdam sa kanya ang sarap na hindi niya mahanap sa mga hook ups niya dahil kahit lokohin man niya ang sarili niya rito, CHANYEOL IS HIS STANDARD. SEX GOD. MASARAP SI CHANYEOL. 

Kaya babalik-balikan mo talaga ito.

“sipsipin mo pa, Chanyeol. please..” usal ni Baekhyun. Patuloy pa rin ang tatlong daliri na naglalabas pasok. 

Nagulat siya nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay at sinabing tumigil. He complied. Umayos na rin si Chanyeol sa kama habang tinatanggal ang oversized shirt na itinapon lang sa gilid ng kama. 

Baekhyun gasped nang maramdaman niya ang isang mahaba at matabang daliri ni Chanyeol na pumasok sa butas niya and he hurriedly reached for Chanyeol’s head for an open mouthed kiss. 

Siniil niya ng halik si Chanyeol habang naglalabas pasok ang daliri nito sa loob niya, ginantihan naman siya nito ng halik.

Sloppy, rough. Their lips are fighting for dominance but Chanyeol won, so Baekhyun gave an access to let chanyeol’s tongue to enter. 

Baekhyun makes himself comfortable habang nakahiga, busy siya paglaruan at sabunutan ang bagong gupit na si Chanyeol. 

He really looks good with his undercut hair, sobrang gwapo. Sobrang bagay. 

Si Chanyeol, busy nibbling baekhyun’s lips with their heated kiss. Baekhyun can’t help but to moan. 

Siya nakahubad na, si Chanyeol hindi pa rin nagtatanggal ng pantalon. Gusto niya na maramdaman ang init ng katawan nito.

He flinched nang maramdaman niya ang pangalawang daliri na pumasok sa kanya. iba talaga ang hagod ng daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob kumpara sa kanya. 

“mhhn.. aah..” 

Ipinutol ni Chanyeol ang halik dahil ibinaba niya ang labi niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun. This is one of his favorite spot.

Inamoy niya muna ito bago dilaan ang kaliwang tenga ni Baekhyun kaya napahiyaw naman si Baekhyun sa kiliti at sarap.

“masarap ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Hindi na inintay ni Chanyeol ang sagot at agad pinapak ang leeg ni Baekhyun. He can’t help but to throw his head back habang mariing nakakapit sa buhok ni Chanyeol. Sarap na sarap siya.

“iyang mga hook ups mo.. ilang taon ka na balik ng balik sa akin, hindi ba nila mahigitan ang binibigay ko sayo?” chanyeol’s voice is cocky. Tila nang aasar ang tono ng boses nito, but Baekhyun isn’t complaining.

Hindi naman siya nakasagot, kasi totoo. Tama ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Everytime na nag se-sex sila, palaging pinapamukha ni Chanyeol kung paano siya bumabalik sa tite ni Chanyeol. Lagi sinasampal ni Chanyeol ang katotohanan sa mukha niya na walang hihigit sa kanya.

Napaungol naman siya nang maramdaman niya na tatlo na ang pumapasok na daliri sa kanyang loob. His fingers are long and big enough para kainin ng buo ng pwet niya. But chanyeol’s cock is much bigger than this. 

Pero, nagulat naman siya nang maramdaman niyang Nawala ang daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob.

“puta..” frustrated ang tono ng boses ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. 

“tumuwad ka.” usal ni Chanyeol at agad naman siyang sumunod. 

Naramdaman niyang hinawakan ang pisngi ng pwet niya, Chanyeol started to trace baekhyun’s rim with his thumb. 

Walang sabi-sabi, isinubsob ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa butas ni Baekhyun at agad dinilaan. He’s busy encircling his tongue and Baekhyun cannot help but to moan loudly.

Tangina, alam na alam talaga ni Chanyeol kung gaano niya gusto na ni ri-rim siya. Chanyeol never disappoints. 

Since he’s fully stretched, hindi na nagsayang pa ng oras si Chanyeol na ipasok ang dila niya sa loob. Tongue fucking Baekhyun, he’s busy feasting on Baekhyun’s ass as he slurps all the juices from its ass. 

“putangina a-ahh.. f-fuck Chanyeol.. more.. ang init ng dila mo..” hingal na sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakahawak sa head rest ng kama habang tinitira siya ng dila ni Chanyeol.

Malakas naming pinalo ni Chanyeol ang pwet niya and Baekhyun flinched from the sudden slap. Inulit ulit ito ni Chanyeol, kitang kita ang marka ng kamay ni Chanyeol from baekhyun’s milky white ass. Baekhyun can’t help but to whimper. 

Chanyeol is slapping his ass at tino-tongue fuck siya nito. 

Baekhyun reached for his head para sabunutan, kaso inalis din ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya and told him to behave. 

Inalis ni Chanyeol ang dila niya at agad na naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagkukulang sa loob. Nang tignan niya si Chanyeol, tanggal na pala ang damit nito. Hawak hawak ang bote ng lube na galing sa kanyang bulsa and hurriedly spread it around his dick habang jinajakol ito. Handang tirahin si Baekhyun.

“stay still.” Usal ni Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol is teasing him. Kinikiskis ang tuktok ng tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun na gutom na gutom para sa kanya. chanyeol’s pre cum is leaking mula sa butas kaya pinress niya ito and he encircled his thumb para ikalat ang tamod sa tuktok ng ulo ng tite niya. Baekhyun moans in frustration. 

Nakatanggap pa ulit siya ng malakas na palo sa pwet at agad siyang napatalon dahil binigla siya ni Chanyeol. Pinasok nito ang tigas na tigas na tite niya at agad hinigit ang buhok ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun whimpers from the pain at the same time sa sarap na ipinaparamdam sa kanya.

Hindi siya sinanto ni Chanyeol dahil hindi siya dinahan dahan sa unang pasok. Mabilis ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang tite niya at malakas na bumayo causing Baekhyun to moan.

“aa-ah.. c-chan.. hnmm. Tangina!” naramdaman niya na nakapasok na ang buong kahabaan ni Chanyeol sa kanyang loob.

Nakatingala siya dahil nakasabunot si Chanyeol sa kanyang ulo habang tinitira siya patalikod. 

“putangina, sabik na sabik talaga ang pwet mo para sa tite ko? Gustong gusto mo na tinitira ka ng ganito diba?” malakas at mabigat ang bayo na iginawad ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. He found baekhyun’s spot. GANUN KABILIS. 

“oo..” tanong sabi ni Baekhyun.

“sabihin mo kung gaano ka kaputa sa tite ko kaya kahit anong hanap mo ng lalaki, saakin ka pa rin bumabagsak. Sabihin mo sa akin kung gaano ka napapasarap ng tite ko.” Mariing sabi ni Chanyeol at binitawan na ang buhok ni Baekhyun at agad inilipat ang mga kamay sa waist ni B para makahanap ng tamang tiyempo para bumayo.

“o-oo.. a-ahh.. puta mo a-ako.. tangina diyan c-chanyeol. Please.” Baekhyun pleaded nang sunod sunod na tumama ang tuktok ng ulo ni Chanyeol sa spot niya. 

Chanyeol grip from his waist is really really tight. Ramdam ni Baekhyun na magkakapasa siya bukas dahil pinanggigigilan talaga siya ni Chanyeol. 

“See. Nakikita mo ba kung gaano ka sumisikip kapag dini-dirty talk ka? Putangina ka, Baekhyun. Eto ba ang gusto mo? Yung binababoy ka? Gustong gusto mo talaga ang tite ko noh?” Baekhyun can’t help but to throw his head back while agreeing to Chanyeol. 

He hurriedly reach for his dick pero nakita siya ni Chanyeol.

“sino may sabi na may karapatan kang hawakan ang sarili mo?” mas lalong lumakas ang bayo ni Chanyeol. But this time, bumagal na siya. Sinisigurado na sa bawat hagod ng tite niya, mararamdaman nito sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Rinig ang skin slap sa bawat pagbayo ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Mabagal pero malakas. 

“bitawan mo yang burat mo. Hayaan mong labasan ka nang hindi ka hinahawakan. tangina ka.” Usal ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun whimpered. Kanina pa siya pigil na pigil dahil akala niya ay hahawakan siya ni Chanyeol doon, pero hindi. 

Inilabas ni Chanyeol ang tite niya at agad ihiniga si Baekhyun sa kama. 

He held baekhyun’s jaw tightly, diretso ang tingin sa mata habang muling ipinasok ang tite niya sa loob and Baekhyun moaned. 

Baekhyun’s hole tightened. Alam na alam talaga ni Chanyeol ang gusto ni Baekhyun. While fucking Baekhyun, binigyang pansin naman niya ang utong nito, dinilaan, kinakagat habang ang isang kamay naman siya ay busy lamasin at kurutin ang utong niya.

Baekhyun is near.

“a-ahh.. lalabasan n-a ako.” Usal ni Baekhyun.

Kaya mas binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo at mas pinaglaruan pa ang dede ni Baekhyun. Umangat siya para sampalin si Baekhyun sa mukha sabay nagsalita.

“Moan my name Baekhyun. Sabihin mo ang pangalan ng nagpapasarap sayo.” Kitang kita ni Baekhyun ang butil ng pawis mula sa katawan ni Chanyeol habang patuloy pa rin itong bumabayo.

“I-ikaw.. Si Chanyeol.. a-ahh.. malapit na talaga.” Usal ni Baekhyun. 

“puta ka talaga. M-may sasabihin ako sayo kapag lalabasan ka na.” usal ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun.

Patuloy pa rin ang pagbayo, rinig na rinig ang skin slaps sa kwarto at ang ungol nilang dalawa. Chanyeol throws his head back habang sarap na sarap na tinitira si Baekhyun.

“f-fuck.. eto na ako..” usal ni Baekhyun.

Mariing tumitig naman si Chanyeol sa kanya, inaabangan ang paglabas ng tamod mula sa tite ni Baekhyun.

“alam mo ba.. this will be the last time you’ll have sex with me.” Usal ni Chanyeol.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa kanya, pero kasabay nito ay ang pagsirit ng tamod mula sa butas ng burat niya. 

He moans as he reached his orgasm. He came untouched. 

Kumalat ito sa sheets, sa tiyan at iilan din sa braso ni Chanyeol. 

Patuloy pa ring binabayo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, malapit na rin siyang labasan.

“h-ha?” usal ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol groans, malapit na siya, nararamdaman niya na malapit na siya.  
“pagod na ako sa ganitong set up.” Kalmadong sabi ni Chanyeol habang tinitira pa rin si Baekhyun.

At ayan na nga, linabasan na si Chanyeol. Baekhyun moans nang maramdaman niya ang init ng tamod ni Chanyeol na pinupuno ang loob ng pwet niya.

“t-teka.. a-ahh..” usal ni Baekhyun.

Inilabas naman ni Chanyeol ang tite niya ng unti-unti para hindi tuluyang umagos ang tamod mula sa loob.

Inilapit niya ang sarili kay Baekhyun.

“linisin mo.” Usal nito. Tinutukoy ang tamod na nakabalot sa kahabaan ng burat niya and Baekhyun hurriedly complied. 

Hinawakan niya ang kahabaan ng burat ni Chanyeol at agad sinubo para chupain. He’s busy bobbing his head, taking chanyeol’s cock to his mouth. He’s trying to fit everything in his mouth kaso ang laki talaga niya. 

“This.. will be the last time we’ll have sex.” Ulit ni Chanyeol. 

Tumagal pa ng ilang minute ang pag chupa niya kay Chanyeol, now si Baekhyun naman ay nakatuwad habang si Chanyeol ay nakasandal sa kama na pinapanood niyang chinuchupa siya ni Baekhyun. 

Sobrang kalat dahil kitang kita ang iilang butil ng tamod ni Chanyeol na umaagos palabas sa butas niya. 

Baekhyun finished with a loud bop at busy siyang sinasampal sa dila niya ang burat ni Chanyeol so the latter hums in contentment. 

Baekhyun decided na tumabi kay Chanyeol, sumandal sa balikat and he rested his head. Pilit na sinisiksik ang sarili. Yinapos naman siya ni Chanyeol. 

“hindi naman kita iiwan, it’s just that.. I can’t do this anymore.” Panimulang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“w-why?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“how many times do I have to tell you na.. mahal kita?” ngiting usal ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at agad naman umiwas ng tingin ang isa sa narinig niya.

“hindi naman palaging nandito ako para saluhin yang fucked up situation mo, baek.” Dagdag pa nito.

“minsan ba… tinanong mo ba ko, kung okay lang ako sa ganito? Hindi naman di ba? Kasi ang gusto ko, kung saan ka sasaya doon rin ako, pero kung sarili ko rin naman pala ang nasisira, mukhang hindi na rin tama. Para saan pa kung itutuloy to diba?” mahabang sabi ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun tahimik lang na nakasandal sa kanya.

But then, narinig na niya kung paano nag ca-crack ang boses ni Chanyeol sa bawat bitaw ng salita and it made him hurt..

“hindi naman pwedeng palagi ako ang takbuhan mo sa tuwing walang nangyayaring maganda sa’yo. Hindi naman pwede na ako nalang palagi sasalo sayo sa tuwing ikaw nalang mag isa kasi alam mong hindi kita kayang iwan dahil mahal na mahal kita.” Tears started to stream down on Chanyeol’s face, pero hindi niya ito pinunasan. 

Hindi naman siguro masama na ilabas ang saloobin niya matapos mag tiis ng ilang taon. Dahil kung tutuusin, si Baekhyun talaga ang selfish dito. 

“c-chan..-“ pinutol naman siya ni Chanyeol.

“bukas na natin pag-usapan..” usal ni Chanyeol at agad yinapos si Baekhyun ng mahigpit.

“hayaan mo, after this night, this will be the last time you’ll see me as your second choice. Maybe I’ll prove you na hindi ako hanggang doon lang..” usal ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cannot help but to cry too.. ganun ba siya ka selfish?

But then, agad siyang siniil ulit ng halik ni Chanyeol. this time, tender kiss. passionate. hindi marahas ang pagpapalitan ng laway.

Hinayaan niya nalang ito. Parehong may luha sa mata.

Maybe for Chanyeol.. lulubusin na niya ang gabi dahil ito na ang huli.

At baka hindi na masundan pa.

Dahil pagod na siya.

**Author's Note:**

> see you sa part 2? chourmz. chikkahan tayo sa twitter!! tell me your thoughts about this fic, juice say yo!! all your feedbacks are appreicated. 
> 
> salamat sa pagbabasa. 
> 
> chikkahan tayo [dito!](https://twitter.com/sesoonoona)


End file.
